disney_pixar_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ball
A yellow ball with a blue stripe and a red star known as the Luxo Ball(a.k.a. Pixar Ball) first appeared in the Luxo Jr. short as a prop for Luxo Jr. Since its debut, it has made numerous cameos in other Pixar films, most prominently in the Toy Story films. Appearances * In Red's Dream, the design and color scheme of the ball appears on the floor of the circus ring. * In Toy Story, a ball rolls down the hallway of Andy's house as Sarge helps a wounded soldier to an indoor plant. A little later, one of Andy's friends bounce that ball up the stairs to Andy's bedroom. Later, when Buzz proves to the toys that he can fly, he bounces off that ball when he jumps off from Andy's bed. * In Toy Story 2, one ball appears in a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn. Later, after the toys enter the toy store, one ball can be seen on the floor to the left, and a whole container of those balls can be seen to the left of the door when exiting. * In Boo's bedroom in Monsters, Inc.. * In the dentist's waiting room in Finding Nemo. * One of Violet's toys in the alternate opening to The Incredibles. * One of Jack-Jack's toys in the short film Jack-Jack Attack. * Falling out of Presto's sleeve in Presto. * Under Alec Azam's ear in Presto. * On the floor of a neighborhood child's room in Up. * On one of Russell's merit badges in Up. * The design appears on a tile on the side of Sunnyside Daycare in''Toy Story 3''. * Inside the sandbox at Sunnyside Daycare in the end credits for Toy Story 3. * During the credits of Cars 2. * In the Witch's cottage in Brave. * On the Scare Games walls in Monsters University. * Its pattern is stamped under the sink where Combat Carl and Jessie hide in Toy Story of Terror!. * Its pattern and name appear on the Battlesaurs boxes in Toy Story That Time Forgot. * During a flashback of young Riley playing tag with Bing Bong in Inside Out. * Floating past during the scene where Arlo and Spot get intoxicated from eating fermented fruit in The Good Dinosaur. * Steering wheel of quarantined truck in Finding Dory. Advertising * As one of the marbles in the 1994 Levi's commercial "Woman Getting What She Wants". This shot is also used briefly in Toy Story 2 as Rex skips through the TV channels. * In the double feature trailer for Toy Story and Toy Story 2 in Disney Digital 3-D. * Toy Story 3 posters and teasers. * In the 2011 State Farm commercial on some of the pet trains. * Shorter Sky Broadband UK commercials promoting Toy Story That Time Forgot. Video Games * Hidden in images in the membership page on The World of Cars Online website. * As a projectile, the loading screen and various other uses in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. * As a bonus in the Toy Story 3 mini games "Woody's Wild Adventure" and "Daycare Dash." * In the video game Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure. * As a badge in Merit Badge Mayhem. * In Ratatouille: The Video Game. * In the video game Disney INFINITY as one of the two-starter abilities for Woody, Buzz and Jessie. It acts exactly like the one in the Toy Story 3 video game. * In the video game Disney INFINITY: 3.0 as an obstacle in the Inside Out playset. * As a building in the Toy Story world of Disney Crossy Road. Non-Pixar appearances * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh in Christopher Robin's bedroom * Creature Comforts (green star) * Blue's Clues (red stripe and blue star) * Rugrats (green with orange star) * Garfield comic strips * 64 Zoo Lane * Lilo & Stitch * Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 (on Bounce Baby's outfit) * Mickey Mouse (in the episode "Dog Show") Trivia * The all is also in the Toy Story Treat "Oooh, ball!", as well as a web short for Inside Out where Bing Bong plays with it. Category:Luxo Jr Characters Category:Red's Dream Characters Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Monsters Inc Characters Category:Finding Nemo Characters Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Jack-Jack Attack Characters Category:Presto Characters Category:Wall-E Characters Category:Up Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Inside Out Characters Category:The Good Dinosaur Characters Category:Characters Introduced In 1986 Category:Characters In Short Films Category:Characters In Feature Films Category:Characters In TV Shows Category:Characters In Video Games Category:Andy's Toys Category:Andy's Toys That Were Gone Before Toy Story 3 Category:Sunnyside Daycare Toys Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Characters Category:Nintendo Wii Characters Category:Nintendo Wii U Characters Category:Sony PlayStation One Characters Category:Sony PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Sega Genesis Characters Category:Microsoft XBOX 360 Characters Category:Microsoft XBOX One Characters Category:Nintendo Gameboy Colour Characters Category:Nintendo GameCube Characters Category:Microsoft XBOX Characters Category:Nintendo Gameboy Advance Characters Category:Nintendo DS Characters Category:Nintendo 3DS Characters Category:Sony PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Sony PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Sony PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PC Characters Category:IOS Characters Category:Android Characters Category:Steam Console Characters